Vampire Knight meets Harry Potter
by AngelicVampireGirl
Summary: The Minster of Magic has allowed the Night Class to study at Hogwarts.This is what happens when you put a bunch of witches and wizards in the same place as vampires.Rated K plus for some blood drinking and some violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires At Hogwarts**

Set in Harry Potter year 4, Vampire Knight after defeating Rido. A warning that some characters may act ooc at times.1 oc with a personality like Shiki's and she is also his little sister. Disclaimer:I solemly swear I don't own nothing but the oc.

-Chapter 1

Yuki Kuran looked around at the were all in seperate boats bringing them to their new "home" for the next year, school built for wizards and witches was now getting vampire could just imagine the looks they would get from the other was in the same boat as Kaname Kuran,her older brother and fiance,and Zero Kiryuu,her best friend."Are you alright Yuki?"Kaname asked politely."Of course Kaname"she she looked over at the others seemed to be acting completely was bragging about how all the girls at Hogwarts were going to fall in love with him,Ruka was saying something like how Hogwarts should feel honoured the two Kuran purebloods would be going was quietly and happily reading one of his new manga books he had brought with was listening to Ruka and was nearly asleep and Alex,Rima and Shiki were eating pocky and also falling turned back to look at Kaname and Zero."This is gonna be a long year"Zero said after a moment of and Kaname nodded.

Harry Potter sat in one of the carraiges bringing the older students to looked over at the lake and saw a bunch of boats heading towards from the ditance between the carraige he was in and the boats he could tell the people in the boats were very he was also confused _"Aren't the boats meant to already be at Hogwarts"_he thought."Hey look at them"he said nudging Ron and Hermione."Look at who Harry?"Hermione asked as she looked over to where he had pointed."I don't see no one"Ron looked over but sure enough a fog had settled over the lake and now he could not see the boats."Nevermind"he mumbled. "Beautiful weren't they?Makes sense they are vampires."They all turned to the carraige that was next to them and looked at the blond haired girl wearing weird big glasses."That's not possible"Hermione said."Yeah that's just bloody insane"Ron blond haired girl just shrugged and looked back at the page she had open on her looked back over the lake as he thought about it."_Could they really be vampires?"_

_And there's chapter anyone who was confused by the girl,she is Luna Lovegood._

_Please review and tell me if you like it or not and if I could make anything in the next chapter better._

_Thanks for reading my story_

_AngelicVampireGirl._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry bout not uploading in a long while. I broke my computer. :( But I just got it fixed. :) This will be a little short but I'm trying to upload other stories and more on with the story.

Chapter 2

Great Hall

After the first years were sorted

Students around the hall were chatting about what they had done on the summer holidays. Ron was complaining about how they should just bring the food out already. Hermione was stressing over what would be on her timetable and talking to Ginny. Harry was talking to Fred, George and a few other Gryfinndors. Then Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the pedestal. Everyone went quiet straight away. "It's so nice to see all the familiar faces and the new faces. This year will be different as this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. Now please welcome Beauxbatons academy of magic." After the girls did the dance and Dumbledore greeted the headmistress Maxime, Dumbledore said to welcome Durmstrang and after the fire display he welcomed Igor Karkoff. Then once everyone was seated Dumbledore walked back over to the pedestal. Everyone watched him and waited to hear what he was going to say. "Now with that out of the way. There will also be a group of students coming here to form a new house. These students are coming from Cross Academy...And they are all vampires." All three of the schools starting an uproar."Vampires! Dumbledore's gone bloody insane."Ron nearly shouted at the others. "I'm sure they're perfectly safe."Hermione argued. "Silence!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone one else's. "Please welcome..The Night Class. Everyone turned and watched as the Great Hall's doors swung open.

Please review or else this story gets no more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

27 students walked into the Great Hall in three's. The first three were 2 boys,one with silver-grey hair and lavender eyes and the other had wine coloured eyes and brown-red hair,the girl next to him looked like his little sister with the same colour hair and eyes. The three behind them were two guys and one girl. Both boys had blonde hair but one had ice blue eyes and the other had forest green eyes. The girl had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. The three behind them were two girls and one guy. One of the girls had red-purple hair and midnight blue eyes,the guy had the same coloured hair with maroon eyes. The other girl had orange hair and brown eyes. The three after them were one girl and two guys. One of the guys had red-orange hair and orange eyes,the other guy had silver-grey hair in a ponytail and lavender eyes. The girl had light purple hair and purple eyes. All their faces were devoid of all emotions,except the blonde with blue eyes who had a playful look on his face. He winked at the girls and said "I'll be seeing you ladies in your dreams tonight"."He's an idiot" Ruka said lowly. They all sat down at the new long table that had been set up beside the Slytherin table. Everyone watched them wearily,except for the teachers. "Staring's rude"Ruka said. One of the Slytherin's,a blonde haired boy,in fourth year,sneered at her then went back to eating. "It's natural they would be curious,Ruka." Ichijou said calmly and nicely. Then he took a packet of blood tablets out of his pocket and dropped one into his glass of water. Everyone but the rest of the night class watched as the water went a deep shade of red. The rest of the night class copied his actions and started to chat to each other while sipping their drinks. "Ya know it could be real blood but like a tablet around it."Ron said. "For God's sake Ron your making it sound like a drug" Hermione complained. "You know I would love to ask them some questions. I've heard that vampires are very civilised."Hermione said. "Just cause their 'civilised' doesn't mean they wont drink your blood if you annoy em"Ron said using air quotes when he said civilised. "Excuse me"a sweet voice said,before Hermione could start an argument with Ron. They turned to look at three of the vampires. The girl with brown-red hair,the guy with grey-silver hair **not** in a ponytail and the blonde guy with forest green eyes. "Um...yes...what is it?"Hermione asked nervously. "Um..we were wondering if we could have some of that juice?" The girl asked with puppy dog eyes." Oh, where are my I'm Yuki Kuran,and this two are Takuma Ichijou and Zero Kiryu." "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and that's Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter." Well now that we've been introduced,may we please have some of the juice?"Yuki asked with the puppy dog eyes again. "Sure"Harry said,picking up one of the pots full of it and held it out. Zero took it off him and after Yuki said thanks and Ichijou said have a nice day,they went back over to their table.


	4. Chapter 4

…...1 Hour Later...

"I bid you all a good night" Dumbledore announced. Everyone,but the Night Class and the teachers got up and started to leave. Harry looked back at the Night Class and noticed three of them reminded him of dolls. They had no emotion displayed on their faces nor their eyes. All three were eating a packet of pocky. He shrugged and continued out the door. Once all the students had left the teachers left too. Leaving the Night Class, Dumbledore and McGonnagell in the Great Hall. Kaname and Yuki walked over to the two professors. The rest of the Night Class were right behind them. "Hello, Professor McGonnagell, Professor Dumbledore. It is an honor to meet you."Kaname said. "Likewise" Dumbledore said. McGonnagell nodded. "My name is Kaname Kuran,this is my fiance Yuki Kuran. My cousin Senri Shiki and his fiance Alexandria Shiki."McGonnagell looked confused and slightly sick. "And these are Kain Akatsuki, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Zero Kiryu, Hanabusa Aido, Ichiru Kiryu and Seiren."Kaname continued. When he saw McGonnagell's face he said "It is very common for pureblood vampires to be engaged to their sibling, to keep the bloodline pure." "Oh" McGonnagell said. "Hmm" Dumbledore said. "Well we should get some sleep too" Kaname said. The Night Class were going to have the same classes as the Gryfinndor's. "Have a nice night Professors"Kaname said as the Night Class walked out the door. "Likewise"Dumbledore called after them. Then the Night Class headed to their new dorms. -

The Night Class walked into their new dorm room. It was in the lower area of the school. They looked around the room. There was a huge fireplace,that they wouldn't need,(their vampires)on the right wall and around the room was nine black leather three seater sofas and four recliner chairs.(Their dorm is **huge**) Over at the very left side,where the wall went out a little, under the window was a small table 2 chairs and a set up chess board. Above the fireplace was a huge plasma screen tv. Banners that were a deep shade of blue with a silver moon with a black bat on the moon were hung on the walls. The walls were a light green colour and the floor was white tiles. Everything in the room was very luxurious. "This is our new dorm room"Kaname announced. Then he pointed at two flights of stairs and said "Guys on the left, girls on the right. Okay?" "Yes Lord Kaname." everyone but Yuki and Zero said. And with that everyone went up to their new rooms.

There done. 2 chapters in 1 night. Please review more.

AngelicVampireGirl.


	5. Chapter 5

I Luv Nobody : For both your questions this chapter will explain both of em.  
More ocs being introduced in this in the next one.  
Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Sorry for the long wait, I broke my computer...again and only recently got a new one.

chapter 5

All the Hogwarts,Beauxbatons and Durmstrong students,the teachers and the night class were inside the Great had recently announced that a group of more students would be arriving soon and would also be in the night had also brought out the Goblet of Fire and explained all the rules about it. One of the Gryfinndor students had asked if the night class would also be able to enter. Kaname stood up and said "All of the night class are in agreement that this event is wizard no noone in the night class will be particapating". He then sat back down next to then the Great Hall doors swung open and a small group of students wearing the night class uniform.(A.N The night class's uniform is still the normal white one) There was a small frail looking silver haired girl and 5 girls and 2 boys. "Finally" Alexandria said/sang as she raced over to she stopped in front of them she looked just like a small 5 year old child with long red/ purple hair and blue eyes. Somehow the uniform had also shrunk to properly fit her. "What's the bloody hell's going on" Ron shouted. Most of the other students were also cofused and shocked. "Ain't it obvious. Alexandria is really just a child." Aido said. "Alexandria has the power to look older or younger than she really is" Kaname said."This must be the other night class students,yes?" Dumbledore said/asked. "Yep we are" all of them said at the same time,excpect Maria. "It's so good to see you guys again." Yuki said cheerfully. "Hmm. I suggest ye all head off to your first classes now. Would the night class students please stay though." Dumbledore said. All the students but the night class reluctantly left and the teachers also left. Dumbledore looked at the night class all of whom were now staning in front of him."So.I think an introduction is in order"Dumbledore said. "Professor Dumbledore, please meet Maria Kurenai and Alex, Alexis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Alexander and Gabriel Kurtiz. They are close relatives of the Kuran family." Kaname said. "Hmm...and is it true that Senri and Alexandria are really fiances?" "No, Rima is Senri's real fiance" Kaname replied. Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face but he didn't say anything."Professor Dumbledore,should we go to class now?"Yuki asked. "Oh yes, hurry up now don't be late. Ye might get a dentention"Dumbledore said. So all of the night class went off to their first class which happened to be transfiguration with Professor they got there they all sat down without a single word. All the other students were still talking about what happened earlier on. Their second class was potions with Professor Snape. Again they were all silent except for when most of them started laughing or snickering when Snape gave out to Harry and Ron who had had blown up their potion by doing it the wrong way.

LATER ON. Dumbledore revealed who the champions were. When he said Harry Potter even the night class was shocked as they all knew he was not over the age the Goblet of Fire would everyone stayed silent as he walked up and through the doorway, Dumbledore right behind him. Kaname turned and looked at the rest of the night class and said that they should all head to their dorms as there was nothing left here. So all of the night class left. Soon after them the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws left to their dorms. After the teachers and Harry,Cedric,Krum and Fluer came back out all the other students went to their next day at breakfast Dumbledore announced that for the next few days there would be no more classes as they would all be being taught the dance for the ball that was coming up very soon. McGonagell showed them waht to do with Ron and then told everyone to grab a partner and practice the everyone could do it properly they all left and scattered all around they all had dinner in the Great Hall and after that returned to their dorms.  



	6. Chapter 6

Original Characters Information

Name:Artemis Kurtiz Age:17 Looks:Long waist length red hair,gold eyes,slightly tanned skin Wears:For school:the normal night class uniform.  
Normal: Knee length black and white dress,long sleeves,gold trimming and gold hem,  
knee length white tights and black and gold mid shin boots,no heel Personality:Sarcastic,Michevious,Lazy,Cunning,slightly arrogant, can act sweet innocent nice and caring Powers:Shapeshifting,Illusions,Mind control Weapons:Double sided sword,a silver gun Boyfriend/crush:none Apollo is her twin/best friend

Name:Apollo Kurtiz Age:17 Looks:Long waist length red hair,gold eyes,slightly tanned skin Wears:For school:the normal night class uniform.  
Normal:Same as Artemis just the black on Apollo's dress is where the white on Artemis's is Personality:can act sweet,nice,caring,innocent,is lazy,slightly arrogant,mischevious,cunning(not as much as Artemis)  
Powers:Shapeshifting,Illusions,Mind control Weapons:Double sided sword,a silver gun Boyfriend/crush:none Artemis is her twin/best friend

Name:Aphrodite Kurtiz Age:18 Looks:Mid back golden hair,ice blue eyes,pale skin Wears:For school:the normal night class uniform.  
Normal:Blue jeans,white runners,white t-shirt,black leather jacket Personality:Calm,quiet,relaxed,doesn't show sadness Powers:Control over fire,telekinisis Weapons:A silver bow with a neverending supply of arrows Crush:Kain Akatsuki Ruka is her best friend

Name:Alexis Kurtiz Age 17 and a half Looks:Shoulder blade blonde hair,deep blue eyes,pale skin For school:the normal night class unifrom.  
Normal:Black jeans,ankle brown boots,red t-shirt,blue jacket Personality:Smart,nice,caring,sweet Powers:control over Earth,telepathic Weapons:Sword,Dragon dagger Boyfriend:Takuma Yuki is her best friend

Name:Alex Kurtiz Age:18 Looks:Long black hair,midnight blue eyes,tanned skin Wears:For school:the normal night class unifrom.  
Normal:Knee length blue dress,blue sandals Personality:Silent,quiet Powers:control over water and air Weapons:3 hidden daggers Boyfriend:Zero Rima is her best friend

Name:Alexander Kurtiz Age:20 Looks:Messy black hair,blue eyes with specks of gold,slightly tanned skin Wears:For school:the normal night class unifrom.  
Normal:Torn worn blue jeans,random t-shirt,white sneakers Personality:Acts like an idiot but is smart,lazy,loves pulling jokes on people,flirter Powers:Control over light,can change into a wolf,tiger,lion,leopard,jaguar and cheetah Weapons:2 swords Crush:none but flirts with every girl he meets Zero,Ichiru and Kain are his best friends

Name:Ares Kurtiz Age:20 Looks:Messy red hair,gold eyes with specks of blue,slightly tanned skin Wears:For school:the normal night class unifrom.  
Normal:Worn blue jeans,random t-shirt,black sneakers Personality:Kind,cheerful,caring,always happy,can be serious Powers:Telekinisis,control over anything electric Weapons:2 guns,2 daggers,a sword Crush:none Takuma,Shiki and Kaname are his best friends


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.

AT THE BALL

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. What surprised most of the people there was that all the vampires were being very civilised and were dancing with some of the Hogwarts/Beaxbatons/Durmstrong students. A girl who was in Gryfinndor walked over and shyly asked Aido would he dance with her. Aido looked down at the girl and with a flirty smile and Yuki were dancing together,Kain was dancing with Aphrodite,  
Takuma was dancing with Alexis,Shiki was dancing with Rima,Zero was dancing with Alex,  
Ares was politely dancing with any girl that asked him,Alexander was changing his partner every and Artemis were over by the food/drinks table. MEANWHILE Harry and Ron were dancing with Parvarti and Padma(A.N I think thats their names),and Hermione was dancing with Krum,which,really did amaze Ron and Harry. "Hey,why you guys over here?"Harry asked Artemis and Apollo. "We got bored"-Artemis "So we came over here"-Apollo "To try and find something amusing"-both. "What about"-Artemis "You Harry?"-Apollo "Heh I kinda got tired of dancing"He replied. "Ello fair ladies" Fred and George said as they walked over. "Me and George were wondering" "If you two would like to dance with us" "Hmmmmm,only if you two"-Artemis "Can keep up"-Apollo "With us"-Both. "Don't worry we will"-Fred and George. Once the four were after leaving to the dancefloor, Harry thought to himself 'Fred and Artemis and Apollo and George would be two really good couples'.  
Harry then went off to try and find Ron and Hermione.

MEANWHILE "Hey Kaname"Yuki said."Yes,what is Yuki?"Kaname asked."Do you get a weird feeling off that,um, Defence about The Dark Arts teacher"  
"Do you mean Defence Against the Dark Arts?"Kaname asked,looking down at her with a slight 's face was tinged with red as she nodded.  
"Hmmm,now that you mention it I do have a weird feeling about him"Kaname said with a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Do you think it's anything to worry about Kaname?"Yuki asked him."We'll have to wait to see"Kaname said."Oh,of course"Yuki said. They continued to dance elegently not a care in the world but each other.

MEANWHILE Takuma smiled sweetly down at Alexis who smiled up at him."So how are you this lovely night,my fair maiden"Takuma asked.  
"I'm brillant,my handsome vampire knight on this star filled night"Alexis and Artemis gagged as they danced past them.  
However Takuma and Alexis payed no attention to them and all their attention on each other. After finally becoming tired of dancing the two went out to the balcony to look at the stars and talk.

MEANWHILE Zero and Alex spoke aloud,at least nobody around them could hear them talk.  
But that was because Alex was using her power over air so that only the two could hear each other talk.  
Most of what they said was the usual talk you would hear between two friends,but every now and then they would compliment each other or talk about one of the others.  
Or about the and Alex had also noticed something weird about that teacher that Kaname and Yuki were talking about a while ago. After they saw Takuma and Alexis go out to the balcony they also decided to stop dancing but they only went over and sat down on the chairs next to the sweets table.

FINALLY The song changed to a hip-hop song and everyone in the room had joined in,even the all the songs were finished everyone went back to their dorms and the teachers went back to their all of the Night Class were back in their dorm room Kaname told them to keep their guard up whenever they were near the Defence against the Dark Arts Zero asked him why,Kaname simply said that was the end of that dicussion. "Come on pipsqueak" "Time for bed" Artemis and Apollo said looking down at gave them a pout with the puppy dog twins looked at each other before looking over at Ares and four of them looked down at Alex. "NO",all four said in erfect all of them did go to bed but that was only after a few more hours of staying up.

ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED.  
Sorry for not updating in soooooo long,but I got stuck in the Supernatural and Greek Mythology parts of Fanfiction,but I'm back I'm not .  
BY THE WAY,while I'm still able to type I have a question Would anyone like me to write a truth or dare fanfic abouth the Vampire Knight characters. 


End file.
